Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Plan". Plot (Goober and Booger watch the Pride Lands in peace after studying the life of the world) *Goober: Ah, what a wonderful world with a great life of animals living in peace. *Booger: The animals look realistic and not goofy like us. *Goober: Come on Booger, we're unique and we can do whatever we want. Like a chihuahua. *Booger: Not every dog is the same like us you know. *Goober: Like a meerkat and a mongoose? Nah, there aren't connected to each other. *Booger: Just like a molehog and a hedgehog. *Goober: They're different! Didn't you know? *Booger: Yeah, why you ask me and say so? *Goober: I wouldn't believe all of this animal lifespan since the universe has started. *Booger: I think you're a expert in animal life, are you? *Goober: Um.....yeah. Of course. *Doug: *arrive from the door* Hello everyone. *Goober: Hey Doug. *Doug: Sorry that i'm late. I have to meet up with the teachers and volunteer for the cheerleading club. *Booger: How is collage for you? *Doug: Pretty good. That math test was harder than i thought. *Booger: You're like me. I used to take hard math classes ever since middle school. *Goober: But it's good to challenge yourself. Do you wanna go to Quizzy's Corner for a series of questions? *Doug: Huh? *Booger: Who you asking? *Goober: I'll ask the grizzly bear about it. (At Quizzy's Corner, Quizzy is at his desk, meeting Goober, Booger and Doug in line) *Quizzy: Oh hey Goober, long time no see. I am a big fan of your inventions. Do you wanna try a challenge of questions today? *Goober: We would like to have a challenge. *Booger: A big big challenge. *Doug: Please be a easy one, please be a easy one. *Quizzy: There are no easy questions for you. You guys are growing up and you need to challenge yourself. *Doug: Are you kidding me? *Quizzy: Always remember, by the matter of cost, if you keep doing the same things, you're going to get the same results. *Booger: Like playing a video game to earn a high score? *Quizzy: That's a result. Didn't beat your high score? Same thing! *Doug: I'm up for the challenge. *Goober: Me too. *Booger: Me three. *Quizzy: Then come on down! We got a challenge for you all. *Booger: Sweet-a-bunga. Here we go. (Back at Alex's house, Alex and his friends are done with Kinz-opoly at the bedroom) *Alex: Yeah! I won once again. *Sparky: Not again. That's the second time you won. I went to jail like 10 times. *Nibbles: In your dreams Sparky. *Sparky: This game is just like what real-life do in reality. *Nibbles: You think the mermaids are real? Well not. *Sparky: Come on, everything in a fantasy is real. *Stoogles: Let's just watch the news so you guys can stop complaining all the time. *Alex: Hello? You can hear my parents hearing our conversation. (At the living room, Alex's mom is reading a newspaper while Alex's dad is eating some bread) *Alex's mom: Honey, do you hear that? *Alex's dad: No. Doesn't ring a bell. *Alex's mom: Just checking to see why. (Back at Alex's bedroom) *Roberta: Do you think we could get into a lot of trouble? *Alex: No. Not if you're loud. *Salley: Okay. We're not that loud. *Cowabelle: Can we watch the TV then? *Alex: Sure. I wonder what's on the Webkinz Newz Network? *turn on the TV* (The Webkinz Newz Network is on with some latest news around the news) *Mandy Webkinz: Breaking News! We interrupt this program for our latest current events around the world. Today it is the oldest pig's 117 birthday so wish him a happy birthday for this living pig. He is one of the oldest pigs out there to be living. We used to have a oldest living bear once, but that will never change in time of the future. *Alex: Whoa. *Sparky: This guy is a legend. *Nibbles: I thought woman live more than men. *Stoogles: Are you kidding me? I wish googles like me can live forever like that pig. *Molly: He was at the veterans day party from last year and i got a chance to talk with him at the school cafeteria. *Roberta: Good for you. *Sparky: That was mind-blowing. *Stoogles: Can we watch something else? *Alex: Fine. Let me check something first. *Mandy Webkinz: A fun fest at the Kinzville Park is behind held this April on the 7th. Bring your arts, food, crafts and sculptures alike to show who can be the very best and master of art in the whole artisan program. *Alex: Boring. Next. *change the channel* (The channel shows Quizzy hosting his show at the Question Corner) *Quizzy: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to today's show of Quizzy's Question Corner. Today we have Goober, Booger and Doug joining us on today's challenge of the day. *Goober: Salutations everyone. *Booger: Someone is going to be a star. *Doug: Howdy guys. I'm ready to take the challenge. *Alex: Is that Goober, Booger and Doug? *Sparky: Yes. That must be them on TV! *Nibbles: I didn't know they're going to participate at Quizzy's Corner. *Cowabelle: I feel good for them. (At Quizzy's Corner in the game show) *Quizzy: So, are you guys ready to answer your questions? *Goober: Yes. *Booger: Sound like it. *Doug: Beats me. *Quizzy: Then let's begin. *Goober: Time for some fun. *Quizzy: Okay. First question. What color of stripes does a Zebra have? A. Red and Blue. B. Aqua and Yellow. C. Black and White. Or D. Brown and Purple. Goober, you're first. *Goober: Black and White. *Quizzy: You are correct! *Goober: Jeez. I am so right. *Quizzy: Next question, which of these dances is the oldest? A. Tango. B. Waltz. C. Disco. Or D. The twist. Booger, you're in. *Booger: Let's say......welll......the Waltz? *Quizzy: Ding ding ding! You are correct. *Booger: Wowzers! This dance dates back to the 1700's. *Doug: Just like running in the 1900's to look at this old fashion stuff. *Quizzy: Next question, how many days does February has? A. 29. B. 31. C. 30. Or D. 28. Doug, go ahead and answer your question. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers